


Choice

by Sadako_TM



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, M/M, Post canon, non - canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako_TM/pseuds/Sadako_TM
Summary: The Hokage's primary duty is to protect their Village, their people. And, for Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure no Sato is the most important thing, or . . . is it ?





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys ! I'm not dead, just been extremely busy with my exams ( that are still on - going btw ). I've also been absorbed into the Boruto franchise and developed an unhealthy adoration for Momoshiki.
> 
> This story does NOT abide by canon. I'm aware that Naruto is married and all, but I ship him with Momoshiki anyway because i need Jesus. If that's not your cup o'tea, that's fine.
> 
> P.S. I always use they / them pronouns for Momoshiki. A personal preference.

" You know they are going to  _come_ for me, right ? " their voice disrrupted the silence, causing Naruto to freeze in his tracks. He had left a Kage Bushin at the office, so he could sneak out, just for a little while.

 

" You knew I was here all along, didn't you ? " the blonde grinned, rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat next to the celestian creature. It hadn't taken him too long to find Momoshiki. They always seemed to pick out the tallest roof to sit upon and gaze at the horizon, for hours at the time. They were allowed to walk around the village freely, but that made the people wary and they didn't feel like putting up with the hateful stares. Humans had every right to hate them, after having caused so much destruction. Returning empty - handed would put them in trouble, but remaining on earth meant that the rest of the Clan would eventually come after them.

 

" Your chakra is so  _powerful_ , that a fool could sense it. " they replied, coldly. " Why are you not in the office at this time ? Did you manage to sneak past your friend again ? " Momoshiki glanced to the side, as Naruto took a seat next to them ; his feet dangling freely from the edge of the roof. Shikamaru could probably tell the Naruto in the office was a Bushin, but he also knew  _why_ his friend had been sneaking away so often lately. It was a secret that Naruto had only entrusted to him and it had earned him a good  **lecture** , but in the end, all shikamaru could say was  _do as you please_. Guilt boiled inside the Nanadaime everyday. He had a wife, a family. And yet, he couldn't shake this feeling whenever Momoshiki was around.  _What an awful husband he was._

 

Naruto let out an awkward laughter. " Even the Hokage can use a  **break** from work, dattebayo. Besides, someone has to make sure you're staying out of trouble. "

 

This earned him a mild glare, before Momoshiki's gaze returned to the horizon before them. The sun had began to set, painting the sky in different shades of orange and red. It was one of the few things they enjoyed about this planet, watching the run rise or set and stargazing. They didn't need much rest, so they often spent the night counting stars or looking for constellations. Naruto joined them, more often than he would admit. Hinata didn't question his absence, which was a relief. By now, she was used to her husband spending days at a time, cooped up in the office. What she didn't know was that her husband didn't spend his nights in the office at all. But that was something Naruto wasn't planning on discussing with her anytime soon.

 

" I received a message from Urashiki, the other day. " they muttered, their eyes glued upon the horizon, but they could sense that Naruto suddenly tensed. " They will come, sooner or later. For me, and for  _you_. " suddenly, the air felt heavy and silence engulfed the pair completely. Momoshiki knew all too well what kind of destruction their Clan was capable of. They would annihilate this planet entirely, if they so desired and Momoshiki would be powerless to stop them. a set of blue hues watched the celestian creature, who seemed to be deep in thought. Stopping Momoshiki and Kinshiki had been proven hard enough. If half of the Otsutsuki Clan showed up, he wasn't sure if he could fend them off. Especially, now that Sasuke was away. A hand reached out, bandaged fingers brushing against Momoshiki's jaw, causing them to stiffen. Even after all this time, they could not quite get used to Naruto's touch. 

 

" All we have to do is  **crush** them, before they have the chance to cause any trouble. " he stated, confidently. there wasn't an  _ounce_ of doubt in his voice, but Momoshiki could see through his false confidence. He was worried.

 

" Īe. I should go back. Perhaps, I can convince them to hold off for a little longer. " they certainly weren't fond of that idea. Not after having failed their task. Momoshiki was powerful, amongst their Clan, but they were still under others' orders. There was only  _so much_ they could do, until they were deemed a  **traitor**. Naruto was taken aback by their suggestion. He knew it was the safest way, but at the same time, he was a little selfish. He didn't want Momoshiki to leave.

 

" We can fend them off here.  _Together_. "

 

An eyebrow rose. " So, the almighty Hokage would rather put his village at risk, than let his  **LOVER** go ? I guess even you have your selfish side. " they muttered, not even bothering to look at Naruto, as they spoke. They couldn't quite explain it, but this made their heart beat faster. They were really growing soft, weren't they.

 

" Don't put it like that, dattebayo. " he laughed awkwardly. They weren't wrong. He was being  _selfish_ , for once in his life. But he couldn't bear the thought of them going back, where he couldn't  **protect** them. his forehead rested against the side of Momoshiki's head, eyelids falling closed. " Stay . . . "

 

The sudden contact caused them to stiffen again. They were not used to this. Was this feeling  _why_ Kaguya had betrayed her Clan, in the first place ? 


End file.
